Modern motor vehicles are a true engineering marvel. Their long-run time between major maintenance is in stark contrast to engines of even a few decades ago, which required constant adjustment and maintenance to keep them operational. While tune-ups and major repair of such modern marvels are rare, they still do require frequent monitoring and topping off of fluid levels such as oil, antifreeze, brake fluid, transmission fluid, windshield wiper fluid and the like. Most shops and garages have separate funnels for use with such fluids to prevent cross contamination, but they are still faced with the dilemma of what to do with the funnels between uses. If the funnels are left on a bench, they will roll around and make a mess. Should they be wiped out with a rag, then a soiled rag must be dealt with, as well as the time it takes to complete the wiping process. Finally, they can be set back into the open container they were used with, but such a solution leaves the container open to contamination as well as possibly allowing the funnel and container to tip over and make an even bigger mess. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which funnels that have been recently used, can be stored and controlled without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.
Several attempts have been made in the past to develop a funnel storage apparatus for simultaneously supporting a plurality of funnels while collecting fluids drained therefrom. U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,557 in the name of Brooks discloses a funnel-shaped holder for holding an implement and it's method of use. The holder includes a funnel structure having an upper end that flares open upwardly and is relatively wide for receiving an implement, a lower end that opens downwardly and is relatively narrow, and a rear wall with a substantially flat vertical inside surface. Opposite converging side walls define, in conjunction with the rear wall, a funnel-shaped recess. A front wall prevents the implement from falling forward out of the recess, and an opening in the front wall allows the implement to be inserted into the funnel-shaped recess and removably held captive in a stored position. A wall-mounted system for holding implements includes a plurality of funnel-shaped holders mountable on a panel support and at least one horizontal track on the panel support to permit the funnel structure to be slidably moved along the track to a selected horizontal position relative to the panel support. Unfortunately, this example does not provide a means of collecting and storing fluids that are introduced into the funnel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,861 in the name of Saks, III discloses a rack system for supporting devices such as funnels and small fluid containers used to drain residual fluid after use. Residual fluid drains into a pan shaped collection device that may be filled with a layer of fluid absorbent material. Drain pans can be positioned on the system for draining residual fluid into the collection device. Unfortunately, this example provides only a small, uncovered pan for the collection of drained fluids, thus presenting a risk of spillage of the fluid, as well as the ability to hold a very limited amount of fluid therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,004 in the name of Cope describes a self-supporting funnel assembly and drip catcher for selective use in applications in which a user desires to free both the user's hands from holding the funnel in position and desires to prevent spillage of the funneled fluid during and after use. The funnel is made up of a wider conical portion, the mouth of the funnel, and a narrower portion, the spout of the funnel; a base housing defining several openings; generally “L”-shaped clamping members, each having a vertical component projecting below the base housing and a horizontal component; and a springing mechanism, operably connected to each clamping member and the base housing. Unfortunately, this example does not allow for multiple funnels to be used at the same time, nor does it provide a means of collecting and storing drained fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,017 in the name of Panasewicz, et al discloses a liquid transfer system including a funnel with a dust cover that may be stored on a funnel support while the funnel is in use and that may include a piercing tool on its inner surface capable of puncturing the lids of containers used with the funnel. Also claimed is such a liquid transfer system including a support that holds the funnel in a vertical position during storage, a drip catcher, and an axially extendible and compressible spout. Unfortunately, this example does not allow for multiple funnels to be used at the same time, and is very limited in the amount of fluid collected and stored therein.
None of the prior art particularly describes an apparatus that provides a portable storage and collection apparatus for easily holding a plurality of funnel and collecting residual fluids dripping therefrom. Accordingly, there is a need for a funnel storage apparatus for simultaneously supporting a plurality of funnels while collecting fluids drained therefrom. Such an invention includes a lid that fits upon a standard five-gallon bucket. A series of five holes, approximately 1½ to 2 inches, are placed in the lid. Such holes are located at the center and the 12, 3, 6 & 9 o'clock positions. The holes are then used to store various sized funnels in their upright position. As the oil, water, fluid, or the like drips from the funnel, it is collected in the bucket. When the fluids accumulate in the bottom of the bucket, the bucket is drained in an environmentally responsive manner. The funnel storage apparatus provides users with the ability the store used funnels in a manner which not only prevents a mess and keeps them handy, but is environmentally responsible as well.